


【仁王】相声两则

by JoanDarkrock



Category: NIOH (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No offense intended to poor Hakamata
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanDarkrock/pseuds/JoanDarkrock
Summary: 透波猫步引发的血案：如标题。守护灵也不总是能干好事：有些梗其实不适合拿来说相声，但我只会说相声。有很不正经的威廉/阿胜提及。
Relationships: William&Hattori Hanzo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 透波猫步引发的血案

服部半藏蹲在屋檐上。

他正探查的是座荒村，举目四望杳无人烟，但他只要是独自出行，就改不了屏息凝神隐蔽身形的习惯。

他是个忍者，而且是顶尖的那一种；他不会把一身黑衣溶进房檐下的影子里看作是在刻意隐蔽，只会觉得甩着手走在石板路正中简直分外招摇。

他从房檐上落下，避开堆积的落叶和朽烂的台阶，生着青苔的石砖没让软底鞋打滑；然后他贴着门边朝屋内探头，借着月光看到窗边的古佛。

一尊小小的佛像，威廉说这东西里也寄宿着木灵，然后对他讲了发生在十几个木灵之间的家常里短——说真的，忍者应该擅长记住初次耳闻的人物故事，但他听来听去，总觉得有至少十个木灵的名字都叫阿斗或是阿豆。

他确实搞不清楚茶碗的阿豆和红漆碗的阿豆之间究竟闹了些什么矛盾，但他最后听懂了所有的阿豆们一致同意应当把佛像里的阿豆从荒村里请回山中的神社——于是他就来了。

但他站在门口，看了看屋里朽烂一地的家具地板，决定这绝对不是什么可以悄无声息跨过去的东西。

盘踞在房间里的荒魂隐约感到有活人气息接近却不知方位，迷茫地打了两个旋。

佛像上的木灵受惊，跳到桌案上把自己扣在供奉香火兼点蚊香的旧瓷碟里，缩了个密不透风。

对此浑然不觉的服部半藏贴着外墙挪到窗边，伸进一只手来拎走了那只半尺高的小木佛。

几分钟后可怜木灵从瓷碟下面探出头，看着空无一物的窗台呆住了。

除了半藏自己和平白遭重的木灵，谁也不知道荒村的祠堂里发生了什么。

荒魂里的生剥鬼、水塘里的泥田坊、祠堂门口的防人、废弃铠甲堆里的亡骸武者、房檐下结网的巨蜘蛛、还有木佛曾经背靠的涂壁，都觉得这是一个云淡风轻的夜晚。

半藏把木佛当作宝贝似的在怀里揣了一路，认认真真送到威廉手里。

威廉接过来左右看看，一脸莫名其妙：“这又是什么新鲜玩意儿？你们伊贺流最新研发出的什么改良型号的定时炸弹吗？”

半藏英语虽然不错，但每个学过外语的人都知道，当你听到的东西和你预想中的内容完全驴头不对茶壶嘴的时候，饶是你这门语言学得再好也得发一下愣。

半藏说：“啥？”

威廉掂量着木佛说这份量不像里面装了枪药啊。

半藏花了半分钟终于想明白威廉在说啥，突然隐隐有点担心他们两人之一是不是面临老年痴呆的风险：“——你昨天不是说哪有一窝阿什么豆想把荒村里的佛像请回来……”

威廉停下手：“——是？这茬儿着急不得，青唐碗的阿豆打探过，那地方已经是个鬼村了，要去得做好万全准备……”

然后他愣住，看看手里的木佛，看看半藏，又看回手里的佛，噗哧一下笑出声：“你连夜去了一趟？”

半藏点头。

“把人家的佛给顺回来了？”

半藏点头。

“木灵被你扔在那了？”

半藏呆住，眨眼，然后点头。

“噗。”

“所以我一直想问，”威廉劈开第三个妖鬼的脑袋的时候终于憋不住心里的疑惑，“你到底是怎么一夜之间从咱家到这鬼村祠堂打了个来回还滴血不沾的？”

“我发誓，”半藏，说实话，也很纳闷，“我来的时候这地方根本就没有鬼！”

刚刚转过屋角的威廉和一只从荒魂里突然现身的轮入道对上了脸。

两秒钟之后他们俩分别贴墙，隔着地上一道火痕面面相觑。

“你管这叫没有鬼？”威廉几乎是从牙缝里挤出一句。

难以回答这个问题的半藏默默地掏出手里剑，一镖把掉头朝他俩滚将回来的火轮子丢翻了车。

祠堂门口的兵俑居然会动。

水塘里的烂泥跳出来了。

一堆废弃铠甲里有个没死透的骷髅。

就连服部半藏紧贴着走过一遭的祠堂窗边的那堵墙，也在威廉把一只从天而降的巨型蜘蛛钉死在墙上之后伸出胳膊开始揍人。

这也不能怪墙，半藏有点混乱地想，即使是青石砖，也不会乐意和半人高的死蜘蛛亲密接触，是吧。

石灰刷出的墙面可比衣服难洗多了。

然后他意识到自己在战斗中走神、并且还走得如此魂飞天外，开始担心自己是不是真的要老年痴呆了。

他还没老年痴呆的那部分理智觉得鬼泪村正再锋利也干不过青石砖，而他准备的半打伊贺流爆弹早就全都丢在了外头的泥田坊和门口的防人身上，于是他从窗户翻进屋去，扯掉了涂壁背面的符纸。

石墙轰然倒塌。

屋里的生剥鬼受惊，从那一团荒魂里蹦了出来。

“F*#K，”威廉破口大骂。

“我来这儿的时候真的没有鬼，”服部半藏感到十分困惑。

“我{‘+#@你@#*=&?/的没有鬼，”威廉连他一起骂了。

虽然威廉的话让他事实上更困惑了，但半藏十分庆幸自己的英语水平还没有好到能听懂一个前苏格兰海贼的荤话。

尘埃落定之后，威廉终于从旧瓷碟里的阿豆嘴里得知了整个事情经过。

说明情况指明方向、送走那可怜木灵之后，威廉看半藏的眼神都变了。

“阿豆说鬼都没看见你，”威廉把手举到半空又放下，“你到底是怎么进的村，这么多鬼他%*&#的怎么能没看见你？”

半藏想了想，表演了一个凭空蒸发。

威廉在屋里转了三圈。

半藏咳嗽了一声。

威廉抬起头，看到半藏占据了那只巨蜘蛛跳到他脸上之前的位置。

他绷了几秒，然后笑弯了腰，顺势捡个石头把半藏砸了下来。

俩人回家路上笑了一路。

好在来的时候清过怪了。

半藏：“……我终于知道每次调查闹鬼的事情家康大人为什么不愿让我单独去了。”


	2. 守护灵也不总是能办好事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack fic警告。很不正经。

你站在一个人背后时，他的心脏在你的左手边；但多数人习惯于右手持刀、然后不经大脑思考地从脊椎右侧捅进去。

当然这算不上是个多严重的坏习惯，大多数时候你一刀把人捅死和一刀把人捅趴下、过一会儿人失血缺氧死掉，也没什么特别大的区别。

但如果你是被捅的那个，区别可就大了，威廉想。

鬼泪村正被抽回、他失去重心倒下去的时候在心里向无数个被他捅了右胸的守卫，士兵和匪徒道歉。应该补一刀抹个脖子的。

他的脸砸在海浪打湿的沙滩上，吃了一嘴咸沙子。

考虑到眼下的状况，他着实懒得把沙子吐出去。

但威廉等了十几秒，没等到抹脖子的那一刀；然后他开始猜测半藏是不是和他自己一样，亲身经历过一次背刺之前很难意识到这件事。

那还是不要知道比较好，威廉想。

他试图翻个身。既然要花点时间等死，至少他想试试这段时间里能不能让脸离开海沙、浪花，和那只正在揪他胡子的螃蟹。

回去就刮胡子，威廉想。

翻身这种动作难度对现在的他来说明显是太大了；他动了动胳膊，感觉自己像条旱地上的死鱼，直到半藏看到他的动作，蹲下来帮了他一把。

半藏戴着面罩，但黑布之间露出来的眼神还是把威廉吓得够呛。

他躺好，眯起眼睛仔细看了看半藏的瞳色，甚至还伸着脖子确认了一下躺在两个身位之外的凯瑞，这才多少安下心来。

“家康的命令？”他一边吐着满嘴沙子一边问。

服部半藏点头。

他们沉默了一会儿。

这破事儿比他以为的结束得还要慢，威廉想。比起干脆利落的一刀背刺穿胸，他是真的更习惯于被生剥鬼或是祸津武士直接剁成馅儿。

或者他只是看不下去半藏那副拧成麻花的表情了。

“没关系，”他们又沉默了一会儿，威廉终于忍不住说了一句，“我会回来找你的。”

讲完这句，他突然觉得有点不对。

日本人的文化里好像没有什么天堂来生一说，能从黄泉之下爬回来的东西除了恶鬼还是恶鬼；他甚至眼瞧着半藏的脸色又是一变，怕不是误会威廉要化成什么玩意来找他索命。

但他没来得及解释，他试图再次张嘴讲话的时候一股血水从喉咙里冒出来；他止不住呛咳，内部出血正在让他窒息，控制不住的痉挛只会让情况更糟，坐在边上玩了半天贝壳的瑟夏都凑过来了，他差不多了。

服部半藏看着威廉的表情变化，他明显没法读出对方想让他理解的心理活动，但他看得出来金发的异乡人的死状不怎么安详。

然后，新鲜的尸体和被他们斩杀的无数妖鬼一样，凭空消失在他眼前。

半藏看不到守护灵或是荒魂。他不知道终于被瑟夏拎走的威廉和落回常世的妖鬼有什么区别，他只知道正常人类的尸体不该在几秒钟之内溶解在空气里。

他盯着只剩下凹痕和血迹的沙滩。下一个浪头打湿了他的鞋子，于是这两样也没了。

这应该是他第一次怀疑自己遵令行事是否正确，半藏想。

-

十年后。

服部半藏在战场上奔跑。

说是战场，实际上更像是无数妖鬼的狩猎场。他低头时看到脚下赤红色的土地，他曾经见过战场上被血浸透的地面，曾经踩过滑腻的混杂着残破肉体的泥土，但即使是战场上的鲜血也不能把岩石和沙砾染成这种残阳般的色泽。

他抬起头时看不到太阳，只看到连绵不绝的赤红色的云霞，和同样如燃烧着的火焰一样鲜红明亮的、跃动着并从双目和尖角上发出光芒的成群的妖鬼。

它们朝他跑来。

他举起刀，刺进狰狞虬结的血肉。

他并不觉得疲惫，但这个动作他似乎已经做过无数次，而每一次都确实地比前一次来得更为迟缓、麻木。

他单手握着鬼泪村正，或者说是这把曾经的名刀残余的部分。刀刃已经折断，他不记得是什么时候，只记得不足一尺的残刃仍可勉强削落妖鬼的头颅；他的另一只手反握着最后一支苦无，这东西设计时确实考虑过可当作短匕使用、但绝不是用来连续作战，长时间握紧的指节已经青白麻木失去知觉。

妖鬼，更多的妖鬼。他踏过破碎的铠甲、折断的枪尖，但没有见到一个活着的人。

服部半藏在这样的战场上奔跑。他或许是要去某个地方，也或许是要去做某件事情。

又或者他只是在某处已经不可能取胜的战场上试图完成一个忍者最后的使命。

说不出数目的妖鬼没有把他杀死。他也不可能冲出它们的包围；就连远在天际的山峦上也有狼烟升起。他并没有自取灭亡的意图，一个忍者擅长解决那些落单的、转开视线的目标；而这使得他……被驱赶向某个方向。

他意识到这一点时，面前已经空无一物；最近的鬼影也被笼罩在尘暴似的迷雾里。

他获得了一点喘息的时间。停下来，让心跳平息，让呼吸放缓，让肾上腺素褪去，让支撑身体的意志开始动摇。

他为何在这里、所求为何物，他的身体究竟还能否支撑自己前行哪怕再一步、只一步？

不知道多少时间里，他站在原地，力量和血从他的身体里一点点渗漏出去。

直到一个人从烟尘里走出来，铠甲光洁如新，刀刃滴血不染，眼瞳里映着碧空，扎成一束的金发辉若辰星。

但半藏确凿地知道，这像是什么降世的神明一样站在他眼前的是敌非友——

半掌长的刀尖不容质疑地顶开链甲上的一环，从胸骨右侧刺出来。那段金属染满血污、崩解锈蚀得看不出本色，正和他握在手里的半截断刀一样。

鬼泪村正折断的刀刃卡在威廉胸口。

他的旧友朝他走来，手里提着出鞘的雷切。

他突然感到疲劳，感到全身绷紧的僵硬的肌肉失去力量，感到疼痛像一股热流冲刷过四肢百骸。他感到一种仿佛卸下重担般的解脱。他从空中坠落。

服部半藏睁开眼睛，天还没亮。

他的记忆告诉他，自己上一次半夜从梦中惊醒，还是在七岁那年，睡前盯着墙上的两个圆孔瞧了太久，以至于总感觉有视线在看着自己。

但这整个梦境以及他的心跳和呼吸无法平复的感觉似乎过于熟悉，甚至让他怀疑自己不是第一次被同样的梦袭扰。

他走出屋外取水来喝，告诉自己会做这样的梦只是因为当天面见伊达政宗时，对方问起威廉的下落；这只是个梦，一个梦并不能说明任何东西——

钝痛的太阳穴告诉他，今天晚上是睡不成了。

服部半藏换上夜行衣，准备去刺探一下政宗的虚实。他总觉得在某间别院里见到了妖鬼。就说不定是疑神疑鬼才会做这种梦。不如干脆去查个清楚。

然后当然是栽了。

第二天上午，服部半藏正在拖着一条伤臂试图缩进一处楼梯下面的拐角。

他身上至少有三处扭伤和一处刀伤，他还怀疑右侧肋骨出了点问题，他试图摸索伤势时几乎压不住自己的呼吸声；但快要炸开的太阳穴痛得比哪一处都严重，甚至比走廊地上那滴可能暴露踪迹的血液还让他焦躁不安。

一早就不该在这种状态出门，他想，然后因为这念头的毫无意义而忍不住想要自嘲——半藏啊半藏，你已经沦落到想要用后悔药来舔伤口了吗？

被你捅死的人不会活过来，被你搞砸的任务也不会突然解决掉——

就在这时候外面有人大喊伊达成实大人败了！然后屋内屋外顿时叮铃桄榔乱成一团，一堆人从他藏着的楼梯跑上又跑下，甚至有人把个碍事的木板箱踢到一边正好蹭掉了那滴血顺便挡住了他全身。

他等了几分钟，确认人都走光了才探出头来，从窗户往外瞧了一眼。

然后半藏花了至少一分钟怀疑自己是不是还没睡醒。

“——你不是死了吗。”他最后还是没忍住先问了这句。

“说了会回来找你，”威廉说着朝他一笑；看上去几乎和十年前留在他记忆里的那些笑容一模一样。

直到那笑变成一个半询问的挑眉，半藏才意识到自己看着威廉有点出神。

“——随你走也无妨，”他说，在下半句开口之前轻咬了一次下唇，“只是，我还有任务在身——。”

“说吧，什么任务？”威廉朝他摊了摊手，一副理直气壮我来帮你解决的样子。

伊达政宗：妈的我就玩点妖鬼灵石，至于搬出个死人来揍我吗？到底是谁干的事更泯灭人伦啊？

伊达成実：是你那西班牙老婆。

伊达政宗拍案而起：她人呢？

一群人兵慌马乱从奥州杀回大阪城。

结果这仗一打就是半年。

半藏还问过威廉一句：“你刚回来说要帮忙的时候可没想到要耽误这么久吧？”

威廉当然没多想：“我回来不就是找你吗我又不怕耽误。”

威廉甚至还和半藏聊过黄泉彼岸的样子。

这事儿不能赖他，托瑟夏的福，他确实去过，甚至没少在那边找人约架……半藏偶然问起，他只当是常人都有的好奇心，唾沫横飞地讲了一大通。

半藏：“——听上去也不是个很坏的地方。”

威廉：“啊，是吧？”

-

直到这场仗终于打完。

“天要黑了。”半藏说。

“结束了——终于搞定了吧？”威廉听到半藏讲话，把视线从熊熊燃烧的大火上拉开，转过身去看他。

半藏点头，在平常交流的距离上又朝威廉走了一步，潜意识里颇有些交托己身的意思：“我已经向家康大人请辞。咱们回去吧。”

“你就不当忍者了？”威廉一愣，半藏郑重其事的眼神和语气让他有点发毛，除此之外更重要的是他站得太近——两人之间不到半臂距离，他不知怎的一时间有点恍惚，“那回哪儿去啊？”

“回……你来的地方？”半藏也是一愣，抬手比划了两下，也不知道究竟该往上指还是往下指。

“……你想去英国看看？”威廉自然是没看明白他的比划，说着一边抬手挠头，“当然也不是不行……也对，你英语这么好，是不是和小留一样对那边很感兴趣啊？”

半藏：“……啊？”

无比尴尬的十分钟后。

威廉：“……我操操操这他妈的什么误会啊赖我赖我没把话说清楚我应该早点跟你解释瑟夏的事……”

稍微没那么尴尬的十五分钟后。

“——以后打算怎么办？”威廉问。

半藏想起来自己已经成了无业游民这事儿。

“你打算怎么办？”他问。

威廉摊手：“我见到你前一天才下船。”

两个无业游民面面相觑。

“真回英国啊？别吧我不想再坐两年船了！！”威廉的哀嚎响彻云霄。

半藏突然一拍大腿：“回什么回，你有个儿子你知道吗？”

“操？——安土城那次？我他妈就打个分手炮还怀上了？真就兔子能生啊？”

“什么兔子——哎？不是？安土城？？安土城那天我从出门就盯着你了，你们俩什么时候打的炮啊！？”

“……，就你被那乌鸦天狗叼了去那时候……”

“……我还以为你们俩被下边那俩巨僧缠上了拼命拖时间呢你们就给我干这事？？”

“你这满脑子就想着怎么捅死我走神都走到被乌鸦天狗叼走的人就别说了吧？！”

“就你这什么时候了还有心思打炮的家伙我怎么捅死你还需要思考吗这都搞不定我不用当忍者了！”

“哇你下次捅人还是过过大脑吧心脏在左边你捅右边好久死不掉的你知不知道——”

一阵鸡飞狗跳。

俩人站在那里对骂到累，威廉干脆往地上一坐，伸手示意半藏坐他旁边。

半藏坐下，想了想，突然郑重其事地喊了一声：“威廉。”

“怎么？”威廉转过头去，腰板下意识地挺直了点。

“我觉得咱们俩真不适合带孩子，”半藏说。

威廉：“……这你不说我也知道。”

俩人笑成一坨。

“半藏。”差不多喘匀了气，这次是威廉郑重其事地喊了一句。

“嗯？”半藏扭头看他。

“之前那事——我是说，就，那——”威廉说到一半，开始比划。

半藏看着他，也愣了几秒钟。

然后他伸手在威廉肩上锤了一拳：“——不就我他妈一刀捅错边了没捅死你吗我都退休不干忍者了不许再笑话我这茬了！”

于是威廉伸出胳膊揽过半藏肩膀，额头对额头地给了他一个苏格兰海贼式的熊抱。

-

完结之前还有一件事得提一嘴。

威廉到日本前一天，利芙德号船头。

“对了……半藏他现在还好？”

“应当还好喵。怎么了喵？”

“能不能告诉他我来了——他没出事自然最好，但无事突然造访是不是就显得不太礼貌……或者至少提醒他小心行事？哎……等等，他看不见你是吧？”

“是的喵。”猫又绕着威廉的脑袋飘了两圈，然后又是两圈，“不过我可以试试喵。给他托个梦之类的喵。虽然我确实不太擅长这个喵。”

威廉被他转得眼花缭乱：“你……还是去吧……去吧！可谢谢你了啊！”

最后这句谢谢，三分是谢他帮忙传话，七分大概是谢他终于没再围着威廉的脑袋转了——瑟夏都快要缩到他胳膊下面去了。

半藏后来和威廉提起过那场梦——结局是他的猫表缩在床下三天没出来，害得他三天没出门。


End file.
